Creepypasta Dolls?
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: This young woman finds a box with some CreepyPasta in there... how will she go on with her life with these tiny killers!
1. Prologue

_'Twas the night before New Year's, and this young lady was in for a quite surprise. A box was delivered to her humble home, it seems as if it never been opened since the sixteenth century. A note attached to it is an old vanilla colored with cursive, black ink writing. It says;_

 _"Dearie, today you shall believe."_

 _No name of the sender, or where it came from. Just sitting on the porch, this old box who probably seen better days just there on her worn out porch. She picks up this box, and takes it in her rather big living room. She sits on her lavish brown couch, and opens the box to see what appears to be dolls..._

 _"Finally! A person who opens this damn box!"_

 _"... AAAHHHH!"_


	2. New Year's gift

She drops the box in surprise, hearing tiny 'OOF's as they land on the wooden floor. She stands on her couch, seeing one crawl out from the box rubbing his head.

 _Is that...?_

He turns his head to her, his never blinking eyes staring deeply into her chocolate orbs. She swallows, staring back at his tiny black ones.

"What the hell was that for?"

He reaches back into his hoodie, but seems to be frustrated about something. He then takes off his pure white hoodie and searches for something in there. As he does this, another small person comes out. He looks around, and holds his tummy.

"Hungry..."

He lifts his blue mask, leaving black substances on the floor. He then looks at her, making a big smile. He goes up to the couch, thinking of a way to get up there... and drooling that if he has her kidney... it'll be a big kidney...

"I guess being small isn't so bad." He says, jumping in attempt to get her kidney. She tilts her head, wondering what in the world he's talking about. But she goes on top of the back-end of the couch... just in case.

"Hahaha! Jeff, are you dancing with your hoodie? Hehehehe!"

Another tiny person comes out, carrying a girl with a tatter pink dress on his back. This clown keeps laughing at this Jeff person, while the little girl laughs along with her with the tiniest teddy bear in her left hand.

"Wh-Who the hell are you guys?! WHO SENT YOU?!"

She asks, making everyone look at her. Suddenly, they hear a bit of fighting in the box. Two people roll out, fighting over a small plate of...

"SERIOUSLY?! THIS GIRL THREW US ON THE GROUND AND YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING OVER CHEESECAKE?!" Jeff yells, his eyes almost bulging out from it's sockets. The clown laughs louder, and this black eyed boy with the blue mask keeps staring at her. She swallows, then asks again calmly on who they are. The two boys fighting over cheesecake looks at her, causing the feminine masked boy answer:

"We're-"

"AH-HA!"

"NO!"

Running around the living room, the feminine boy chases after an orange hoodie boy.

"Okay... I can do this..." She whispers, before picking up these little people and placing them in the box and closes it up.

"LET US OUT!"

"Aw... the cheesecake is squished!"

"Hoodie, that's my hair!"

"LJ, get your nose out of my face!"

"Kidneys..."

The confused and weirded out woman puts the rumbling box on the long table. Sighing, she runs her hair through her short brown hair.

"What do I do? Send them off? Let them go?! What?!" She thinks out loud, it's not everyday someone is sent with a box full of these...

"No... they can't be...!"

She looks at the box and asks the fatal question: "Are you guys... CreepyPastas?"

The box stops rumbling, and silence fills the air. She swallows, even though they're small her heart is thundering from the danger she may be in. They may be tiny, but they could kill her... like that one creepy doll in those movies...

"Yes, we are. So what's your name?"

"C-Catherine..."

"Okay Catherine, could you please... LET US OUT OF THIS BOX?!"

Catherine shakes her head, and yells out a no. The box rumbles again, causing her to hear many cursing and laughter within the old box.

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because you guys will kill me!"

"Look doll, we're tiny as-"

"Crumbs!"

"So let us out!" Says what seems to be Jeff the Killer, but Catherine takes the box and carries it upstairs to her room. Her heart is beating like thunder, what the hell should she do?! Before she even reaches her door, the doorbell rings...

"Oh god..."

Catherine's eyes widen, she totally forgot that her friend was coming over to spend New Year's...

Along with the Pastas in her hands to join them.


End file.
